Momentáneos
by Krissia Snchez
Summary: Eren Jeager era distinto a todo lo que había conocido, era peligro, adicción, desprecio y atracción. Desde el primer momento en que lo vio, Jean sabía que ese chico se convertiría en un dolor de cabeza. Pero ellos eran momentáneos, y él lo descubriría mucho tiempo después.


_**Hola, es un placer para mí ingresar a este fandom.**_

 _ **Como se deduce este es mi primer aporte de Shingeki No Kyojin (El cual por si no sabían es propiedad de Hajime Isayama *guiño, guiño*) y es un one-shot. En está ocasión es sobre JeanxERen, a quienes shippeo bajo las condiciones que leerán a continuación.**_

 _ **¡Espero les guste!**_

* * *

 _Momentáneos._

 _Capítulo único_

Eren Jeager era distinto a todo lo que había conocido, un idiota para empezar. Era peligro, adicción, desprecio y atracción. Desde el primer momento en que lo vio, Jean sabía que ese chico se convertiría en un dolor de cabeza. Y no se equivocó.

Algo que tenía Eren, era que podía ser un loco suicida, pero era alguien que sacaba lo mejor de los demás, alguien que, ya fuera por inspiración o competitividad, lograba hacer que las personas quisieran luchar, y eso era algo que en el mundo en que vivían se necesitaba. Además que el chico de los ojos turquesas, le hacía sentir no como el mimado que siempre había sido, sino como alguien independiente y valioso, por supuesto, luego de los golpes y demás.

Claro, después de las contantes peleas, descubrió que era más divertido hacer otras cosas con el castaño. Eren era atractivo, por no decir sexy, grueso en los lugares correctos y delgado en los indicados. Cuando se secaba el sudor levantando su camisa, Jean no podía evitar dirigirle miradas deseosas a esa cintura estrecha, o al abdomen bien marcado, cuando el chico peleaba en un cuerpo a cuerpo, no podía dejar de notar la manera en que los músculos definidos de sus hombros se contrarían. Y Eren lo sabía, conocía los pensamientos de Jean a la perfección y ya no sólo lo provocaba a luchar con su entrega a la causa, sino que lo provocaba, lo seducía.

La tensión sexual era creciente, en cada pelea se sujetaban y se miraban con furia, pero sus ojos escondían deseo, sus golpes se convertían en excitantes caricias, y cada palabra iba teñida por un tinte de seducción. Y de la insinuación pasaron a la acción; detrás de las cabañas de los cadetes sacaban toda la frustración sexual que contenían durante el día.

Cuando Eren lo hacía bien en los entrenamientos, recibía alguna buena crítica, o aprendía algo nuevo, se volvía el ser más dominante y sexual que había podido conocer, y en esos días terminaba con unos dolores de cadera que eran placenteros de crear pero no de aguantar, y le avergonzaba cuando alguien le pregunta ¿Jean, por qué cojeas?, a lo que el respondía de malos modos que se había torcido el tobillo.

Cuando Eren lo hacía regular, cuando fallaba alguna prueba, o no entendía sus clases teóricas, se volvía un chico necesitado y adorable, un chico que requería de él para hacerle olvidar la frustración de no ser tan bueno como Mikasa, alguien que necesitaba un poco de cariño para sentirse comprendido y querido, y en esos días Jean era quien se encargaba de todo, de hacerle olvidar al castaño a base de caricias, besos y placeres, las dificultades del entrenamiento militar.

Cuando Eren fracasaba por completo, simplemente se volvía un tempano de hielo, lo trataba con tanta indiferencia y frialdad que le hería ligeramente el ego al darse cuenta de cuanto de su vida se regía por el humor del otro, y le dejaba esperando tanto tiempo en su lugar oculto, detrás de las cabañas, hasta que terminaba por cansarse y marcharse, preguntándose porque seguía asistiendo si sabía que, igual que muchas otras veces, el castaño no asistiría.

Y así pasaron tres años, en una relación que se volvía sofocante, en un buen modo, y extremadamente adictiva. Y Jean aún se solía preguntar si lo que sentía por Eren era desprecio, competitividad, cariño o deseo carnal. Nunca encontró la respuesta, no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo.

Entonces fue cuando el mundo que se había formado se derrumbó, y el infierno se desató. El ataque del Titán Colosal a Trost había destruido su primordial meta, y además se había llevado a ese chico estúpido que lo enojaba y lo ponía en la misma medida. Le dolió un poco creer que Eren había muerto, porque fuera como fuera, con él había invertido tres años de su vida.

Lo olvidó para sobrevivir, cerró su mente y quizás corazón, y se dispuso a luchar por su vida. Fue una suerte contar con Armin, el odioso rubio que andaba todo el tiempo detrás de Eren, sabía que sin ese chico hubiera muerto y no sólo él, sino todos los demás.

Pero ni en sus más locos sueños había esperado que Eren regresaría, en una forma más grande y temible, pero regresaría al fin y al cabo. Claro que, cuando lo hizo, él ya estaba más que consiente que lo suyo había terminado. Aun así se preocupó por el juicio, aun cuando no lo demostró, y sintió un enorme alivio cuando supo que el castaño viviría y de paso cumpliría su sueño, se alegró, porque si bien ellos ya no tenían nada, ni lo tendrían más, él seguiría siendo su compañero, del cual, por distintos motivos que quizás ni el mismo entendía del todo, no se lograría alejar.

Cuando se reencontraron en el escuadrón de reconocimiento, Eren ya no era el mismo. Debido a su importante destino, ya no parecía ser el mismo chico soñador que le hacía querer demostrarle que él era el mejor, ya no se veía tan determinado como antes, ni se notaba tan idealista, había puesto, al fin, los pies en la tierra. Además que había encontrado a una persona que, al mismo tiempo de haber admirado durante mucho tiempo, parecía comprenderlo mejor, una persona que podría amar verdaderamente y quien lo amaría como nadie, alguien que no sería el simple romance carnal que había compartido con él.

Y cuando se lo explicó una noche, ocultos por la sombra del castillo que hacía el papel de cuartel general, pudo comprender al fin que ellos dos no fueron nada más que momentáneos, algo que recordar con cariño pero que nunca sería más. Y se alegró por Eren, que había encontrado el amor en ese mundo horroroso en que el temor lo dominaba todo.

Así es, fueron momentáneos, pero no le dolió porque quizás, en su corazón, ya había encontrado a la persona que él también amaría por el resto de su vida, alguien inteligente que crecía con cada paso que daba y no era alguien que le daba ganas de superar, sino de caminar a su lado.

* * *

 _ **Espero les haya gustado, y que hayan entendido bien quienes son mis OTP (para quien no lo hizo son ErenxLevi y JeanxArmin). Está pareja me gusta bastante, pero como refleje en el fic, me gustan para algo pasajero, creo que dan bastante material pero no los imagino juntos por la eternidad.**_

 _ **Sepan que este es solamente el primer aporte, planeo escribir más sobre este fandom, por lo que si les gusto, espero puedan brindarme su apoyo.**_

 _ **Sin más por el momento ¡nos leemos!**_


End file.
